Till Death Do Us Part
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: Edward and Winry have been dating for 6 months, for the past week though, their relationship has been kinda off. One night Winry wakes up to Edward coughing. Edward comes down with a terrible sickness that is killing him. While in the hospital Winry has to try to deal with all this and watch as Ed endures the pain pretending hes not hurting. Will Ed die? This is a 2 chapter oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Youkai-Amy: So, im doing something different and this is Lithusha-Chan**

**Lithusha-Chan: Aloha, im Lithusha**

**Youkai-Amy: She is not imaginary.. She really is my Bff in real life, im talking on the phone with her and she is telling me what to write for her...**

**Lithusha-Chan: We hope you Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Winry Rockbell was walking home from the market, her boyfriend, Edward Elric, didn't want to go with her, so she was walking home alone. She was actually kind of happy that she was alone. Her and Edward weren't doing so well, for the past week he would barely talk to her. When he got back from getting Alphonse's body back, he and Winry began to go out with each other, it was wonderful, the first 6 months. Then just last week, it began to go down hill. He began to become less enthusiastic. He stopped being an obnoxious, funny, boy. Then he began to loose focus and began to shorten his talks with Winry to where they barely spoke to each other, whenever Winry said, Hello, or good morning, he said, Hm... Winry swore, if this didn't stop, she didn't no what she was going to do.

It was November, November 30th to be exact. Christmas was coming up within about a month. Winry's favorite time of year, but if this kept up, then, this Christmas wouldn't be the best... The cold wind nipped at Winry's nose, She pulled her jacket tighter around her frame. She felt something wet touch her nose. Winry looked up to see beautiful snowflakes descending from the sky. A smile smile crept onto Winry's face. The sky was darkening and Winry slowed her pace knowing she was almost home. She just wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy this beautiful quiet scene. Winry's head drooped down to stare at the ground. 10 minutes later she made it to the Rockbells home. Winry and Edward were the only ones that llived there, Alphonse and Mei lived in a house beside them, they were dating as well, but they had a better bond, relationship, it was stronger... Pinako had died of old age a few months back and Den, well Den was actually still there. Winry put her hand into her pocket and grabbed the key, she placed it into the lock and unlocked the door. Winry walked in and shut the door behind her, locking it. Den came running towards her and barked once happily, she was back.

"Hey Den..." Winry sighed, she kicked off her boots and putting them by the door, she shrugged off her jacket and hung it beside Edward's.

"I'm home Ed!" Winry yelled. In return she got an ok.

Winry let out a giant sigh and walked towards the kitchen. She made herself some hot chocolate. Winry sat at the table in her kitchen and began to drink the hot chocolate slowly. Winry sighed and rested her head on the table. Her hair cascading over her back. Winry yawned and finished off her hot chocolate before making her way upstairs t owhere Edward was sitting on their bed reading a book Winry mumbled a hey, he just looked up and looked back down at his book. Winry grabbed a pair of sweat pants and one of Edward's older black tank tops. She made her way to the washroom and changed into them, she then brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She opened the door and walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers off, she then laid herself onto the bed and pulled the blankets on her body.

"You don't have to turn the lamp off and go downstairs to read, i don't mind..." Winry mumbled.

"Okay..." Edward mumbled in reply.

Winry sighed and closed her eyes. Within the period of 5 minutes Winry snapped her eyes open and looked over to Edward, he was still reading his book, Winry noticed something, he looked, pale... Winry sat up and looked towards Edward.

"Ed, are you alright?" Winry said, another yawn escaped her lips.

"Yes Winry, im fine, go to sleep." A anger, and annoyance was rising into Edward's voice.

"You don't seem fi-" Before Winry could finish, Edward slammed his book shut and shut the lamp off.

"I'm fine Winry dammit! Just go to sleep!" Edward yelled towards her, he put his book on the small table beside the bed and threw the covers over his body. He turned the other way, back towards Winry.

Winry stared at him for along time before turning onto her back and falling asleep there. Winry fell into a deep sleep, but she awoke a couple times because she felt the constant shake of Edward moving in the bed, Finally he had stopped the whole moving thing long enough for Winry to fall asleep and stay asleep. A couple hours after Winry had fallen into her deep sleep, A coughing awoke her, the cough sounded like someone was being strangled. Winry groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she turned her head to the source of the noise. Edward. He was coughing, he was sitting up on the bed and he was coughing into the palm of his hand.

Instantaneously Winry kneeled on the bed in front of him. She rubbed his back till his coughing had ceased. She then touched his forehead and it was hot. She noticed a sheet of sweat was covering his body. Winry's eyes widened in worry Winry ran towards the door and opened it. Before Edward could argue with her and tell her its okay, she had already made it downstairs. Winry grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Walking back towards the stairs she abruptly stopped. She felt a wave of nausea come over her, she leaned against the wall for a second... Edward never got sick, what if he was sick... What was happening, This all just happened so fast she needed to catch up with herself. When she heard the cough again, she ran up the stairs and rubbed his back once again till his coughed began to stop. She handed him the water and he drank it all within one gulp. Winry took the glass and put it on the small table beside their bed.

Winry touched Edward's face, or his forehead. His golden eyes looked into her ocean blue ones as she let her hand slide onto his cheek. He was still burning up. Edward yawned. Winry dropped her hand and pushed him back onto the bed, he mumbled a thank you and then fell asleep. Winry put the covers over top of his body. She looked at him for 30 minutes till looking at the clock, 3:30. Winry stood up and walked towards her side of the bed and laid down.

Edward never ever got sick. This wasn't nothing, Edward never caught the flu, or the common cold. Even when Winry had had the stomach flu a few months back, Edward took care of her and wouldn't leave her side, and he never caught it. Winry laid there for god knows how long until the darkness consumed her. Worry not leaving her side.

* * *

It had been 1 week exactly since Edward had awoken Winry in the night with a terrible cough and a fever, he had gotten depressingly worse. Not only did he know have constant fevers of 103 or 104, but he had gained a even worse cough then before, He was having trouble breathing, in which Winry would rub his chest to cease the pain he was feeling, also, he had began to have terrible headaches. Alphonse and Mei came over everyday to help Winry with Edward, Alphonse and Mei were dating and lived beside Edward and Winry, Winry envied their relationship, it was wonderful, of course they had a few bumps on the road, but they were an amazing couple, a cute one at that. Alphonse and Mei came from 10 in the morning to 7 in the evening, the two would help Winry with Edward. It was a quiet evening that day after Alphonse and Winry had left, but for what was about to happen would scare Winry half to death.

Winry was making herself Instant Ramen, it was 10:30, Winry sighed as she poured water into the Ramen, she let out a slight yawn as well. She was sleep deprived. She would get up at 6 in the morning and go to sleep at 12 o-clock in the morning. The reason for this was because she would watch over Ed. Although he had told her, it was okay, she needed to sleep, she would ignore it and stay awake. Surprisingly, this was the best the couple had gotten along in 2 weeks now. Winry was in the middle of stirring the Ramen when a cough sounded from up stairs. The cough sounded worse then the other coughs Edward had been producing. Winry dropped the spoon she was stirring with and ran to fridge, grabbing a glass of water she had left there for him later, and ran up the stairs. Once Winry had made it, the glass in her head fell to the ground at her feet, Winry's eyes widened at the sight that had played out in front of her. A crimson liquid was what Edward was coughing up. Winry soon registered what this liquid was. Blood.

The glass that had just fallen at Winry's feet had slashed her skin, But was completely ignored as she quickly recovered from her shock. Winry ran to Edward quickly, blood was on her feet from the glass that had just fallen out of her hands. Winry rubbed Edwards back, making a soothing motion on it. When he coughed again and there was even more blood this time, Winry let her eyes widen even more. A pain rose in her heart, Now she was 100 percent sure, this was not nothing, this was something, something serious. Winry dropped her head, her hair covering her eyes as she stood up abruptly and grabbed a cloth. She walked back to Edward, her head to drooping, she took his hands in hers, which had the cloth drooped over them, and she cleaned off the blood clothing his hands. Edward noticed a look of despair began to creep its way onto Winry's face when she slightly looked up.

"Win, im okay..." Edward's voice was scratchy and rough, it sounded as if someone had been choking him. It was obvious this cough had taken its tole on his voice.

"No, Edward, you are not okay!" Winry screeched, standing up abruptly, "Im calling the doctor, and there is nothing you can do to stop me..." Winry's voice went low once again, "By the way... Dont get up, i dropped glass if you couldn't tell..."

Winry walked downstairs and called the doctor, the doctor came 10 minutes after she had called, due to the fact Risembool was a small area. The doctor checked on Edward and Winry didn't come into the room. Once the doctor came downstairs Winry looked up from her lap which she had been looking at.

"What is wrong with him?" Winry worriedly asked.

"He is very sick. I am not sure exactly what is wrong, but it is deadly. But i know it is really bad. I suggest you get him to a hospital as soon as possible." The doctor said.

"I...Thank you..." Winry mumbled.

"Your welcome, and good luck." The doctor said leaving.

Winry shut the door and just stood there. Stood there for god knows how long and stared. Stared at the wall. Till she fell, fell to her knees onto the ground and sobbed. She sobbed harder then she had ever sobbed in her life. She cried, cried for what seemed like hours. What was she going to do! There were no hospitals in Risembool, i mean, you'd expect there to be, but there wasn't, it was like a population of 200... And the only hospital was in central...

Winry dialed Alphonse and Mei's number. It rang 3 times till Mei answered, "Hello, Winry?"

"Mei..." Winry's voice cracked.

"Oh, Winry! What's the matter!" Mei shrieked in worry, Alphonse's voice was audible in the background asking, "What's the matter?"

"I need to take Edward to central..."

"What? Why?" Mei said, she had put Winry on speaker so Alphonse could listen.

"What's wrong with brother..?"

"He...He was coughing up blood, and i called the doctor...And he said he was terribly ill, and i should get him to a hospital... The only hospital close enough, is one in central... Can you guys..."

"We can come Winry, right Alphonse?" Mei asked Alphonse.

"Of course," Alphonse said, in a worry filled tone, "We'll be over in a minute to help you get ready to go there.

* * *

Edward, Winry, Alphonse, and Mei had arrived in central, they were at the hospital and were in the waiting room, well Edward was in a room. Winry was scared out of her mind as body shook, Mei and Alphonse were trying to calm her but to no avail. They had been sitting there for an hour or 2, the doctors had given Edward a check up, they came out to tell them, he was seriously Ill, and they needed to set him up in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit.) And that they would tell them his condition once they were done.

After what seemed like hours the doctor had come out, "Edward is in a serious condition, if you had not brang him here sooner he wouldn't be alive right now. We detected a terrible sickness within him which we cannot cure. We are terribly sorry but, He has 1-5 months left to live... We could like to keep him here for those months."

Winry's eyes widened. She felt... Empty. Automatically, tears welled up into her eyes and they fell to the ground silently... Mei ran over to her and hugged her, comforting her as she sobbed uncontrollably. Alphonse was in complete shock until he spoke up,

"Can we go see him...?"

"Of course, but he is sleeping right now and you need to be very quiet." The doctor said leaving the room.

Winry had taken control of her sobs as the three got up and went to Edward's room which they had found out from the nurse, was on the second floor. The three walked down the hall and went into the room.

It was a terrible sight. Edward had an I.V in his arm, He had a machine on him, the line was moving in an up and down motion, a small one, his heartbeat. He had a life support machine in the room with him as well. Winry felt faint as she put her hand against the wall and made her way towards the couch. Mei and Alphonse were standing beside Edwards bed and saying nice things towards him. Although, he was asleep, and probably couldn't hear a thing they had said, it was the thought that counted.

Winry sat on the couch for an hour or so, she wouldn't move towards the bed, Alphonse and Mei were sitting on another couch. It nnHwas around 12 in the night. **(If your wondering how that is possible because Winry began to make stuff and 10:30 and hes here at 12 and it takes hours to get to central, it was one day after she had called the doctor, that's when they brang him there.) **

Alphonse and Mei stood up, "Winry, were going to a hotel okay? I'll come get you when your ready." Mei yawned as the two walked out, before they did, they said bye to Edward, who was still asleep.

"Bye you guys..." Winry mumbled.

Mei went beside Winry before leaving and panted her shoulder, "It'll be okay Winry..." Alphonse nodded in agreement and Winry put on her best fake smile before they left. Right when they walked out and closed the door Winry's face fell again. She looked over to the sleeping Edward and felt herself become sad. Her emotionless face turned into a sad face, full of despair. Winry stood up and walked over to Edward's side, she grabbed a chair and placed it beside his bedside and sat in it.

Winry looked at Edward for what seemed like hours. It was so quiet Winry could hear the sound of the clock ticking, she turned her head towards it and it read 2:05 AM. The nurses had let Winry stay there because she was Edward's girlfriend. Winry stopped starring and let her hand drop onto the bed and let herself cry silently, Her big mistake was to let a small sob escape her lips. At that moment she knew, if she continued crying, these tears wouldn't stop so she closed her mouth. A pain in her chest began to form from not breathing and holding in the cries she so badly needed to let out. She began to bite her lip and that just caused blood to draw from it. She was biting on her lip so hard now, she couldn't do it, but she did not want to cry.

Suddenly Winry felt a hand touch her head. Winry looked up and saw Edward was awake. He had a weak, yet comforting, small smile on his face as he looked down at Winry. He looked tired, he looked as if he was forcing his eyes to stay open. His face all of a sudden went from weak but caring, to pained and alert. He was having trouble breathing.

Winry quickly moved the blankets and his shirt out of the way as she rubbed his chest, soon enough it was okay again. Winry found herself looking down into his eyes and he was looking into hers. Winry's vision began to blur as she looked down upon his gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears. Winry slowly, and painfully blinked causeing the tears to fall onto Edward's cheeks. Edward was weak, but indeed took notice to the tears and moved his weak arms around Winry, pulling her close to his over heated body. Indeed, his fever had not ceased.

"C'mon Win, don't cry, im fine..." In the middle of that, Edward coughed. Winry could feel his breathing was exhausted.

"You are not fine..." Winry began to sob. She put her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his chest as the sobs racked threw her body.

"Please don't cry Win, i hate seeing you cry." Now Winry was 100% that Edward was tired, he was being comforting, sweet, nice, but yet he was exhausted, tired, probably felt like crap...

Winry stopped crying and sniffled a few times. She made him lean back down on the hospital bed.

"You need to rest Ed..." Winry said sitting back down in the chair.

"Win-" Edward tried to argue but to no avail.

"Please Ed... Just... Please.." Winry said kissing his forehead then sitting back down.

Edward looked at Winry for a second then rested his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. Winry grabbed his hand and rested her hand on the bed with his locked within hers.

Soon enough he had fallen asleep and Winry and fell asleep, her head on the bed, her hand enlocked with his. Sitting there, beside him.

* * *

Winry awoke in the morning to feel something warm in her hand. She looked over and slightly smiled. He was still holding her hand. But then the sadness the plagued her took over again... He was going to die. Winry yawned and looked to the clock... 7:30! in the morning... She should not be awake right now! But on the other hand, she should be use to getting up early now, she always had for Edward. Winry reluctantly slipped her hand out of Edward's and stood up and stretched. She walked to the bathroom and used it. She was about to open the door after washing her hand but stopped halfway in touching the door knob and looked into the mirror. She. Looked. Terrible. Her blonde hair which was in a ponytail, was now going to the side of her hair and was messy, loose, and just sad... Her eyes had dark circles under them. Winry looked at herself like she was gonna scream her head off. Winry sighed and pulled her hair out, she ran her fingers threw her hair to make it as presentable as she could. She grabbed the hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, her usual one. At least it looked more presentable then before... She washed her face and made her feel a little better then before. Dear god she hoped when Mei and Alphonse came, Mei would bring her clothes, her toothbrush, her hair brush... Oh god... she needed it. Winry walked out and saw Edward, he was leaning up against his pillow on the bed and he had smiled when he saw Winry.

"Good morning Winry." Ed said, his voice sounded sick as ever still, it seemed he was getting worse but trying his best, to well, look and feel is best even if he didn't.

"Morning Ed... How are you feeling?" Winry asked sitting on the side of the hospital bed.

"Like crap..." Edward mumbled, he closed his eyes and had a pained expression on his face. Winry knew he had a headache.

Winry closed her eyes and let out a barely audible sigh. Of course he seemed to be getting better, but that was just a wall, a facade he had made. Something he always did. He wasn't always fine. And he was getting worse, he didn't like showing pain. I mean, during that Automail surgery he was stronger then any other grown man who had been threw this. Winry walked over to Edward's side, his eyes still closed, trying to keep up the facade of which Winry could see straight threw. Winry put her hand on his cheek, causing him to flinch but then ease his face. His face was extremely hot still. Winry snapped her head over to the door when she heard it open to see Mei and Alphonse, and Mei had a bag with her.

"Winry!" Mei whispered loudly.

"Mei, please tell me that's my clothes.. and my toothbrush... and my hair brush... Please!" Winry said frantically running towards her as Alphonse walked over to his brother, the two brothers began to talk.

"You sure bet, i wasn't about to leave you here without a change of clothes, and messy hair, and bad breathe." Mei smiled handing Winry the bag of her things. Winry's mood slightly brightened when she ran into the hospital bathroom and took out her things.

Winry's face went from somewhat happy to, What the F*** in 2 seconds of looking at her clothes. Mei brang Winry get black shorts **(You know the ones that have the buttons on them that go over you belly button, i love those x3)** And her white top that was short sleeved. Not only that, but she brang Winry her black flats. Winry made a face **(This face -.-)** and sighed. Mei always loved when Winry had things that showed Winry off. Winry was in fact, beautiful, her figure was beyond amazing, she had the right curves to fill things out. Winry gave a light sigh and let herself crack a small, yet depressing, smile. She never wore this stuff, she bought it all when Mei first came and Winry wasn't... Depressed. Afterwards, when she did become depressed, she hadn't felt the need to wear things such as this to make herself feel... Sexy... Beautiful, like no one could beat her. Winry pulled on her clothes. She tucked the white top into the shorts, kind of hanging over the top slightly baggy. She pulled her hair out of her make do ponytail and ran the brush threw her long luscious locks of blonde hair. Winry pulled her hair up and grabbed a clip that Mei had put in the bag as well and clipped the usual ponytail she does up. **(You know, in the CoS her hair..) **Winry quickly brushed her teeth with her toothbrush and her toothpaste that Mei had put into the bag. After Winry was finished, she put all her stuff she had been wearing into the bag and her brush and her toothbrush, toothpaste. Winry finished within 10 minutes. Opening the door and walking out into Edward's hospital room, Alphonse and Mei were standing beside Edward. He was cringing in pain now. He had a pained look across his face, the nurses were around him. What had happened within these 10 minutes...? Mei ran over to Winry.

"Winry, Edward was having trouble breathing, and he was clutching his chest in pain, not to mention his fever was going out of control, so we got the nurses to get here. He seems to be doing better then when we were at-" Mei was talking extremely fast and Winry some how understood every last bit of what she was saying, Winry cut her off before she could finish.

"He is not any better, hes getting worse, its a facade Mei, cant you see...?" Winry frowned as Mei sat her on the couch.

"By the way... I love the outfit!" Mei smiled, a smile of comfort, yet happiness.

Winry smirked, "Thanks, its from a place i like to call my closet..." Winry's head snapped to Ed when she heard an agonizing sound escaping his mouth.

* * *

**A/N Youkai-Amy: This is a two parter...**

**Lithusha Chan: Dont expect there to be a part 2 to soon, it took Amy 3 days to finish this, after writing, going over mistakes, your lucky shes getting this out today :D**

**Youkai-Amy: Tell me if i should continue with the second part.**

**Youkai-Amy: By the way, if you ready FMA Q&A a new chapter will be out soon, and as well for Love You Dont Return, im working on it~**

**Lithusha-Chan: Bye, and remember, tell us if you want Amy to continue, also Check out her other FMA stories while your waiting ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this a/n is very serious. Please don't be angry with me you guys but I won't be able make any stories till Christmas... My computer fked over and it won't work. I'm getting a new computer for Christmas. I'm making thisauthor noTE on my iPod... And obviously I cannot make my stories on an iPod... So please please please bare with me and don't be mad I love my fans and I'm sorry :c I will continue my stories around Christmas time Kk. **


End file.
